Nakama
by the hotpocket hunter
Summary: When Fairy Tail gets a not-so-friendly visitor, how does Lucy know him? And what's going on around here? K for reasons I cannot recall. Oh well, the bunnies ate my brain. Wheeeeeeee!
1. Chapter 1

This isn't really a story. It's a random scene that popped into my head. It can only become a story through your help. I have no fully written stories. As of now, I've decided to write all the scenes(plotbunny bites) and turn them all into stories (if I can) later. Pick a pairing. Pick a villain. Send me an OC or a whole stinkin' plot! I need help to actually connect some of the weird things floating around in my head. Akuma, meaning demon, is a random OC.

Chapter 1

A lone teen stalked through the open doors of Fairy Tail, hands in his pockets, position languid. A ruby drop hung from his left ear, black hair spiking out around him to cover the other. Jagged black bangs highlighted violet eyes, gleaming with malicious intent. He made his way towards the bar, freezing when a sharp voice pinned him in place in the middle of the hall.

"That's far enough, Akuma."

He looked up, eyes catching on the sweet-looking girl whose words could strike such fear into his heart. If he had one, that is.

Silence filled the guild as Fairy Tail's wizards slowly realized the crackling hostility in their midst, surprised by the harsh tone of their newest member.

"Lu-chan?" started Levy waveringly. "Do you know him?"

Akuma's grin turned predatory in an instant. "Hmmmm... What's such a fragile girl doing in the company of a monster?" he mock-puzzled.

Levy took a step back, startled by the sudden change in attitude. "M-monster?"

He tossed his head back and laughed. "I suppose you didn't tell them then, did you Lu-Lu?"

"Tell us what, Lucy?" asked Erza calmly.

"Hmmm... Titania eh? You sure have nice friends, monster. I think the one with glasses is more to my tastes, though." Leering, he moved to step closer to the frightened girl.

"Akuma."

He froze at the warning, reading the lethal intent in the almost emotionless voice.

"That's enough." The barely concealed rage shone through her eyes, turning them near black. It was a rage that made the heavens quake and gods forsake their thrones. He'd seen such results himself, and she still thrilled him to no end.

The Fairy Tail mages shifted uneasily, not recognizing this unknown side of their nakama.

"If you so much as lay a_ finger_ on any one of my nakama, I'll _erase_ you!" she snarled.

"Come on, Lu-Lu, I'm just playing," he whined. "I haven't seen you in so long, and you have such pretty toys!" He gestured to Levy.

"Get out," came the fierce response, and frantic anger welling up through her words.

"Who do you think you are," he laughed, "-giving out orders like that? You're friends look like fun. It'd be a pity if something were to happen to one of them."

The threat trailed off into the air, as an animalistic snarl tore from Lucy's throat.

"I won't let you so much as touch them!" she hissed. "Tell Leiko that Raziel said she'll obliterate anyone who hurts her nakama!"

Even Erza started at the ferocity of the rapid response.

"Nah," he sighed. "I think I'll stay here, play around a bit, you know?" he mocked. His eyes jerked open in surprise and slight fear as golden waves of magical energy washed across the floor, pushing and pulling around Lucy.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Celestial Fairy Armor!"

The roiling golden light twisted around her and into the air, twining around her body to form golden armor. A white skirt settle low on her hips, split up both sides, where the front and back where joined at each hip by a gold medallion. A golden halo-like crown settled on her head, sharp gold fangs near the front on both sides. Her hair spilled over the top of it, (Like Erza's crown in The Knight) golden tresses tangled with flowers, shells, and golden ornaments. Her white, haltered top left her stomach exposed, and a jagged golden breastplate formed around it's edges. Gold, decorative bands snapped into existent on her legs, but her feet were bare. Golden, draconic wings snapped out behind her. The raw magical power overflowing from her form was crushing.

The silence was deafening, each mage stunned by the awe-inspiring display of power, none having guessed her true power.

"Dragon... Slayer?" whispered Natsu.

Akuma gritted his teeth, edging backwards. "You'd better watch your back, monster!" he spat. "Or some of these pretty ladies just might disappear!"

"Get _out!_" Lucy shouted.

He shoved passed the mages, stumbling as he tripped and narrowly avoiding running into the doorway in his hasty retreat.

The guild looked back form him in time to see Lucy's armor shatter, fading into golden sparks.

She slid a hand over her eyes, collapsed backwards into a chair, and sobbed. Not knowing what to do, they all stood around her awkwardly, jumping when she slammed her fist down on the table with a cry of rage. Gray slipped through the crowd to her side, crouching beside the chair and wrapping his arms around her.

The rest of the guild moved back, hoping to give the two some privacy. They had all seen how close Lucy and Gray had become, the Ice Mage taking on an elder-brother type persona around the blonde.

Lucy twined her arms around his neck desperately, sobbing against his chest. Natsu joined them on the floor, eyebrows furrowed in worry as he stroked her hair. "Lucy..." he whispered.

Soon after, Wendy joined them, seating herself on Gray's leg and hugging Lucy. The two Dragon Slayers could be heard making a soft humming noise.

Makarov shook his head slowly. What was going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys! I just sort of forgot about this! I've now been reminded, and thank you guys so much for all of your support! I'm writing now!


End file.
